The Chain That Binds Us
by nokomomo22
Summary: Soulmate necklace/magic AU. In a world where your lover is determined by a matching pendant you wear, what happens when these two are bound, not by love, but a fatal destiny that plagues them all.


The Chain That Binds Us.

A fault I seem to have is trust. Although it seems to be a good trait, it can lead you to the darkest despair you will ever know.

You may fall in love one day, what of they don't love you? What if they break your heart and leave you? And friends? Please. You're lucky to find that One that you can stay with till the end.

I don't believe in 'destiny.'

I don't believe in love at first sight either.

I don't really believe in love at all if I'm honest.

Which hinders me in a lot of ways. Love is literally what makes the world I'm in go 'round. Here we use love as a source of power.

I know, the stupidest thing they could think of right?

In my world we do magic. No, none of that Harry Potter bullshit. But real magic. Alchemy to be precise. Fire, wind, earth, water. Etcetera etcetera. But I digress, each of us can do it, but not until we find our 'destined one'. To bring out our full potential we have to find someone to fight for. To risk our lives and go through hell for.

Personally, I wouldn't dare risk my life for practically a damn stranger. Love makes you do crazy things. It made my mother break down when my father died. It hurt my best friend when the person he 'loved' found their destined one early.

And it hurt me in the worst of ways.

Love is for the delusional and senile who think feelings are the answer to their problems. That is the only emotion that makes you weak. It makes you sick.

Insecure.

Cautious.

Jealous.

Feelings so painful, anyone would want to avoid it.

There's a necklace that we all wear from the day we were all born. And just like them, I have one too.

My necklace was in the shape of a heart. A silver chain matched the pendant that had a small sapphire stone, which would glow on occasion (never knew what that meant). Technically it's one of a kind. Only one other has the same one, and that's the person who I'm supposed to fall in love with. In all honesty I think that was the stupidest idea my kind could come up with honestly.

Why in the world would you base who you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life on a piece of jewelry?!

Tomorrow was the day I'd meet them. I had to stay with that person for a whole year, and after that I'd determine what to do with them.

Stay with them until death did us part.

Or die alone.

Now that's completely unfair in my opinion. I mean, I'm not gonna fall in love with the person anyway. Why lead a person on for 12 months only to be rejected?!

But I stand by my beliefs.

Until I met them...

This is the story of the unfortunately long process of my change. Of love, weird situations, and for some reason a musical number.

This is our story.

And the chain that binds us.

...…...,...

"... Ku..."

Please no, don't wake me up.

"Ri..."

For the love of all that is holy let me fucking sleep you bitch!

"Hey! Wake up fairy!"

Was that a kick to my sexuality? Cause if it was, last time I checked she can't determine if she likes fingers or-

"..."

Dammit, she's too silent...

"RIKU!" a loud voice woke me out of my pleasant half-sleep. Does this woman know what the word QUIET means?!

"What, Aqua?" I asked sleepily, glaring at the clock and seeing that it was 9:00 in the morning... On a Saturday. Quickly turning my glare to her, I opened my mouth to piece together a sentence before she held up a finger for silence.

"You know what today is right?"

Oh, shit no... I actually didn't know what today was...

"Uh... Congratulations you're not pregnant?" I tried hoping I got it right.

I did not.

So,the back of my head promptly met her hand.

"Ow! Fuck me in the ass! That hurt sis!" I yelled rubbing on the oncoming bruise forming at the back of my head.

Its times like this where I regret being related to a loud blue-haired freak. We're nothing alike when we're behind closed doors, always bickering and carrying on like normal siblings. Out in public we're stoic, using our straight-laced attitudes to keep people away. Our number one rule since we lost our parents was to never get attached to someone, and we stick by that rule faithfully.

Of course until today that is.

"You know exactly what today is you little fucker, don't play with me." she glared at me with similar colored eyes as she snatched the blankets off of my body, causing me to shiver.

"Ugh, do I have to go?" I asked her in despair, picking up a green sweatshirt off of my floor to put on. "Yes, unless you want your necklace to strangle you in your sleep."

"You're lying, that's what parents tell their kids when they want to be funny or scare them so they don't fall in love with the wrong one."

"Do you really want to risk it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. I growled.

"No."

"Hop to it then sugar!" Aqua walked out the room- with my blankets in hand so I wouldn't go back to bed, and started humming a familiar tune.

Getting up slowly, I stretched upwards to get rid of the jitters in my body. Regardless of what I thought, I was still nervous as hell. I raced to the bathroom and turned on the hot water quickly, warming up my body and relaxing my muscles at the same time.

After 30 minutes of washing my body till I was red I dashed back to my room to put on clothes. I decided casual was a good way to go for my first-...

Why did I even care?

I rolled my eyes at my self-consciousness and threw on my predetermined outfit. A normal black t-shirt with a green and white plaid button up shirt, black jeans and chucks, and finally a few bracelets here and there. I primped like a schoolgirl for another 15 minutes before grabbing my keys, phone, and headphones while I walked out the door and to the square where I would meet my 'destiny.'

Oh joy of joys...

Immediately as I got there I chose a spot near the wall where I could see everyone coming and going. Those of us who were already there seemed to be hard at work finding that matching pendant. I plugged my headphones in for a while and listened to music as I waited for my impending doom. I had to smile at the familiar song, something about it made me feel so… Nostalgic. Quietly, I sang along to the music, feeling the earlier jitters ebb away.

" _I am a lost boy from neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with, Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook~"_

I didn't hear the voice next to me who was singing along just yet, but I did know that something sounded much prettier all of a sudden.

" _Run, Run, lost boy..._

 _They say to me_

 _Away from all of..._

 _Reality~_

 _Neverland is home, to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free-"_

One of my headphones popped out and I finally noticed the voice next to me finishing the song up while looking at me.

" _ **Neverland is home to lost boys like me**_

 _ **And lost boys like me are free."**_

I turned in surprise and jumped back at the voice. They only smiled giddily back at me at me. A bright one, full of happiness and beauty. I couldn't look away once they opened their mouth and spoke.

"I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you" he said, holding out a hand to me in greeting.

I looked down his neck to see a pendant. A gold heart similar to the one I was wearing adorned his neck and was glowing a bright white as if greeting it's other half. I looked down at my own necklace to see that in fact mine was glowing too. Gulping, I took another look at his face. He himself was pretty as well as his smile. He seemed to have this... Aura to him.

It felt like hope...

Riku, forget it. You don't believe in this "hope" shit.

Shaking my head again, I ignored the hand gesture and nodding my head in acknowledgement.

"Riku." was the one worded answer I gave to him. He just gave me another one of those beautiful smiles and a giggle. "Nice to meet you Riku. I hope we get along!" I grunted in response, and tilted my head to the direction of where I lived. "C'mon. Let's go meet my folks before we continue this... 'chat'." I said as I began walking. He seemed to be in a daze but not too long after, he yelped a shrill 'wait up!' and got into step with me.

I should've known those eyes were trouble.

And I damn sure should've known that with the sky, came a storm I was totally unprepared for.

A/N: I'm sorry! This idea just crawled into my head and I wanted to write it out. Tell me what you guys think. Write more? Stop completely and go into the homo corner with my gay ass fan fiction? Its up to you! Until next time!


End file.
